


Little White Lie

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Two and a Half Men, Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester, mentions of Dean/Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa told Dean to go hunt with Sam and come home to her and Ben when he could. He thought she was the most understanding woman ever. </p><p>He had no idea why she actually made that offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

The first time she met Sam Winchester, she thought he was sweet, in kind of a dorky way.  
  
The second time she met him, she was too stunned by the sight of a dead man in her house to register much else.  
  
This time, she wondered how she had missed the fact he was fucking terrifying.  
  
He was huge, towering over pretty much everyone she knew.  
  
He was carrying a knife on one hip, and a gun in the back of his waistband. The bulge at the side of his right ankle was most likely another weapon, hidden in his boot.  
  
She wasn't stupid enough to think that he actually needed any of them to kill her.  
  
He had appeared silently, almost out of thin air, while she ran errands alone, with Ben and Dean at home. That meant he had followed her, and she hadn't known until it would have been too late to try to run from him.  
  
The most frightening of all was the total lack of humanity in his eyes. It would have petrified her, even if he had not been discussing her worst nightmare with utter detachment.  
  
"You  _lied_  to Dean," he repeated. "He believed you, because he  _trusted_  you. But you lied to him about the most important thing he ever asked you. You told him that Ben is not his son."  
  
"What would you have done?" she asked with a hint of hysteria creeping into her voice. "I spent five days with him, and never expected to hear from him again. When I found out about Ben, I asked a friend's husband who is a police officer to see if he could track down Dean, and he told me that Dean Winchester was wanted in four states! Then a few years later, he tells me that Dean was killed in a shootout with the police who were trying to arrest him for murder! If that person had suddenly shown up one day and took an interest in your son, wouldn't you have lied to protect your child too?"  
  
He shrugged. "This isn't about what I  _would_  have done, Lisa. This is about what you  _did_."  
  
"I did what I thought was best for Ben at the time!" she insisted.  
  
"But you never bothered to tell either one of them the truth, later on, when you found out that Dean wasn't a violent psychopath after all." Sam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was a mistake!" she pleaded. "When Dean first came to us, he was so damaged! I was afraid to tell him then, and then the longer it went on, the more afraid I was that I had waited too long!"  
  
"Sucks to be you." he shrugged.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked shakily. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Not if you send him with me." Sam smirked.  
  
"What?" she paled.  
  
"I need Dean to help me hunt." he leaned against the fender of her car, nodding at the woman walking past with a buggy full of groceries. "He thinks he needs to stay here to protect you and Ben. You encourage him to come with me, and I won't tell him your little secret."  
  
"But ... " she frowned.  
  
"Look at it this way," he smirked. "If you don't let Dean come with me, and I tell him, you'll lose him completely. He will never come back to you. At least if you send him off hunting, he might come home sometimes. And you know, I don't think Ben would take the news very well, either."  
  
"What if Dean doesn't come home?" she bit her lip.  
  
He shrugged again. "Well, at least he would die saving the world, _again_ , and not drinking himself to death because the love of his life was a lying bitch."  
  
"But he's happy with us!" she cried.  
  
"No," Sam shook his head. "He's not happy. He's ... _adjusted_. But he was never cut out for the picket fence life. And he'll never be really happy without me in his life."  
  
Lisa wrapped her arms around herself, looking across the parking lot.  
  
"It's your decision, of course." he smiled chillingly, his left hand coming to rest at his waist, just above the handle of the knife. "You'd better get home. Your ice cream is probably melting."  
  
He finished putting the bags of groceries in the trunk for her, and walked away, pushing the shopping cart back to the designated holding area.  
  
Lisa slid into the driver's seat and leaned her head against the wheel.  
  
Actually, the most frightening thing was that Sam was right about all of it.


End file.
